


Grin and (Hershey) Bear It

by sinnerforhire



Series: 365 Days of J2 Fanfic [32]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Accidents, Grumpy Jensen, Hockey, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9593240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnerforhire/pseuds/sinnerforhire
Summary: Jensen's just trying to enjoy a hockey game when the perfect guy literally falls into his lap.





	

“These are the worst seats I’ve ever seen,” grumbles Jensen as they set their free sodas and popcorn boxes down to remove their winter coats. 

“Well, they’re free, and the parking was free, and I paid for your lunch, so quit your bitching.” Danneel sits down in the plastic chair and slings her parka over the empty seat on the end. Steve got a last-minute gig, so their fourth free ticket will go unused.

“Jensen? Quit bitching? How would we know if he was conscious?” snarks Jason. Jensen opens his box of popcorn and throws a kernel at him. He flops down into the cold plastic seat, which is nowhere near wide or deep enough. He’s practically in Danneel’s lap, and he has to move his arm into a very awkward position to avoid spilling his soda. He sighs.

“Seats 1 and 2, that’s us,” blares a voice to Jensen’s right, and he looks over to see a giant floppy-haired guy in a Dallas Stars hoodie step up to Row D. He’s with a petite brunette in high heels who’s clinging to the railing for dear life. Jensen snorts silently to himself. What an idiot.

The guy turns sideways and shuffles towards the seat next to Jensen, but he loses his footing and falls right across Jensen’s lap. One flailing arm smacks into his soda cup and a wave of Pepsi cascades onto Danneel’s jeans and shoes. She jumps up, shrieking right into Jensen’s ear, and her elbow connects painfully with his cheek. “Ow!”

“Shit!” The guy in Jensen’s lap grabs the armrest of the aisle seat and pulls himself up so fast he nearly pitches right into the railing. “Did I hurt you?”

“ _You_ didn’t, she did,” snaps Jensen, rubbing his bruised cheekbone. Beside him, Danneel’s still squawking. “Shut _up_ , God!”

“I am so, so sorry,” stammers the guy, whose face is as red as the maple leaf on the giant Canadian flag. He turns to his white-faced companion. “Go get a roll of paper towels and another soda. What did you have?”

“Pepsi,” replies Jensen. “But you don’t have to—”

The guy pulls a yellow piece of paper out of his pocket. It’s the same coupon that Jensen and his friends had for free popcorn and soda. He thrusts it into the girl’s hand. “Hurry, please.” He turns back to them, face still flaming with embarrassment. “Look, I’ll pay for your clothes, too.” He pulls out a battered duct tape wallet. “I only have forty bucks. Is that enough?”

“I don’t want your money,” sneers Danneel. “Fuck this, I’m leaving.”

“Please don’t,” says the guy, but Danneel pushes past him and stomps down the steps. The problem is, she’s Jensen’s ride, and Jensen’s invested way too much time and energy into this outing to cut it short. 

“You gonna give me a ride home?” he asks Jason.

Jason nods. “Sure. You’re staying?”

“Went to all this trouble, didn’t I?” 

“I’m really sorry,” says the tall guy, sinking sheepishly into the seat next to Jensen. “I’ve always been a klutz. I broke so many bones when I was a kid that my teacher called the cops on my parents.” He extends a hand. “I’m Jared, by the way.”

Jensen shakes his hand. It’s huge, and surprisingly warm. “Jensen. And the casualty was my roommate Danneel. You work for HE&R?”

Jared nods, eyes wide. “How’d you know?”

“I saw your coupon,” he answers. “We had those too. She got the tickets through her job at Hersheypark.”

Jared’s eyes light up. “That’s where I work! What department?”

“She’s in HR.”

“Oh.” Jared’s face falls. “I’m an area manager in Rides.” He tucks a lock of his unruly brown hair behind his ear and shakes his head. “I hope she doesn’t find out who I am and get me fired.”

“That’s not her style,” Jensen assures him. “I promise I won’t tell her your name.”

“I want to do something to make it up to her. To both of you.” Jared’s companion comes back with a new box of popcorn and soda. Jared takes both and hands them to Jensen. “I know this isn’t much, but it’s the best I can do right now.”

Jensen accepts both and sets the soda on the far armrest of Danneel’s vacated seat, far out of Jared’s radius. He puts the popcorn box in front of that seat as well. “Thank you. You didn’t have to.”

“Yes, I did,” insists Jared. “And I haven’t done enough yet.”

Jensen takes a good look at the kid. He’s actually pretty cute with his shaggy hair and wide-set hazel eyes, and his hoodie barely conceals the fact that his shoulders are literally twice as broad as Jensen’s. He barely fits into the molded plastic seat, and his knees are shoved up under his nipples. His hand is almost as big as Jensen’s whole thigh, and if the saying is true, he’s gotta be hung like a fucking porn star. “Take me to dinner after this and we’ll call it even.”

Jared raises an eyebrow. “But what about her?”

Jensen waves a hand. “She’ll get over it. I’ll do some extra chores and buy her a bottle of wine and she’ll forget about it in a couple days.”

“I feel so incredibly bad about all this,” says Jared. “I didn’t mean to ruin anyone’s day.”

The crowd starts to stand in anticipation of the national anthem. “Well, you didn’t ruin mine,” replies Jensen, grinning. “In fact, I think I’m gonna enjoy it way more now.”

Jared beams and tentatively reaches for Jensen’s hand. Jensen closes his fingers around Jared’s and faces the flags.


End file.
